Known brake disk assemblies typically include a caliper housing that has a rearward section for receiving a brake application device that acts upon the brake disk. The brake application devices are equipped with rotary levers that are actuated by an operating cylinder to apply the brake disk.
In one known brake disk assembly, the caliper housing is constructed in one piece such that the section receiving the application unit is largely closed in the rearward portion. The application unit is inserted into the caliper housing section through an opening that faces the brake disk when the caliper is removed from the brake disk. A supporting roller for a rotary lever of the application unit seats on supporting bearings that are constructed on the interior side on the rearward section of the caliper housing. The end of the rotary lever rests against a bridge via two semi-cylindrical steps. A pressure plate closes off the interior section of the caliper housing against which the bridge is spring loaded.
In another known brake disk assembly, the rearward section of the caliper housing also includes a brake application device having a rotary lever that is provided inside the rearward part of a caliper and that has a bridge that carries two adjusting spindles. The end of the rotary lever is supported on the rearward end of the caliper by slide bearing or roller bearing elements. The rearward section of the caliper housing that receives the brake application device is constructed as a separate housing that can be screwed together with the caliper along a separating line.
While known caliper housings have provided a cavity for installing a brake application unit, the rearward sections of the caliper housings have to be sized to sufficiently accommodate the gears. Accordingly, when larger sized gears are used for performance concerns, the size of the caliper housing has to be increased. The increased size of the caliper housing results in packaging concerns proximate to the vehicle axle and chassis components. Therefore, there exists a need for a caliper housing that is capable of sufficiently accommodating larger diameter gears, while minimizing packaging concerns for the vehicle.